


Snicker Doodles

by Fabwords



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just trying to connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snicker Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this thought while I was baking, thought I would share. This may continue in a hot and heavy kind of way cause that's just how I roll :)
> 
> Written only for my own & my friends amusement, I do not own the charactors of Teen Wolf, I'm just playing with their likeness.

Paused in the frame of the bedroom window, Derek causally sniffed the air, he knew Stiles was here, could smell and sense him but he wasn’t in his bedroom like usual.

Although he needed Stiles to research the latest supernatural crap fest to befall his home town, he also knew that he didn’t really need it done right now at two in the morning, but still he was here. Derek didn’t really like to examine the almost pathological need to spend time with this boy, no best not to think about the feeling of home that came with the conflicting annoyance and frustration that the boy fostered in him.

Frustration at the boy not hovering over his keyboard or even better sleeping peacefully (and shirtless, no not thinking about that) in his bed.  
It wasn’t until Derek realised he could hear quite sobbing that he got moving. Finding the boy sitting on the kitchen floor, arms wrapped around knees pressed to his chest, head resting on arms, a picture of pure sorrow and aloneness.

“Stiles…..” Derek whispered kneeling close to the boy, resisting the urge to gather him into his arms. “What’s wrong, are you hurt?”

“It’s not the same …… I thought I could do it …I’ve forgotten how she … I can’t do it without her…” Style wailed pitifully gesturing vaguely at the mess of trays, flour and dough littering the bench above him.

Derek looked from the mess to the boy and back to the mess again, a sad smile settled on his normally stoic features. “Snicker Doodles?”

Looking up in shocked amazement at the Alpha all Stiles could do was nod. Derek stood and stepped towards the messy bench; reaching a hand down to pull the boy up next to him the wolf surveyed the damage. “Here,” handing Stiles a flat plate, “Cover this with the sugar and cinnamon.” The boy quietly complied, the totally out of character actions of the Alpha silencing all thoughts. “This dough looks pretty right, just needs a little rolling.” The wolf rolled a small amount of dough efficiently with his fingers and plopped the near perfect ball onto the sugar coated plate. “Just roll it a bit …. yep on the tray and press… good …. Next one.”

The two men stood side by side, the older one rolling the dough into shape and the younger coating with the cinnamon sugar and loading up the baking trays, shoulder to shoulder and in comfortable silence. Once the trays were full Derek placed them into the oven and smiled gently at the boy, then went on to quickly gather the dishes and wipe the worse of the mess away. Stiles watched, his sugar coated fingers held out towards the wolf in a silent request, briefly disappointed and embarrassed when Derek shook his head at the boy while tossing the cloth into the sink. 

Disappointment turned to shock as Derek held Stiles’ wrist and drew his finger into his hot werewolf mouth, removing all the buttery sugar, a quick glance into Stiles eyes and seeing approval the wolf continued licking and sucking delicately at each of the boys fingers until all were clean, if slightly damp. He should have been grossed out, or at least a little terrified but instead he felt calm and warm. The older man cupped the boy’s face and gently kissed his closed eyelids and cheeks, following the trail of Stiles now-dried tears. Resting their foreheads together Derek whispered, “Is this OK Stiles?”

Still stunned and vaguely aroused, all Stiles could do was nod. The wolf breathed over the boys face, lips grazing in a barely there kiss before pulling away but keeping his arm draped comfortably across his shoulders. The boys stood silently waiting for five minutes counting down on the timer; Stiles spoke just above a whisper. “Sometimes I don’t even remember what mom looked like, like I’m forgetting her completely.” Derek’s only response was to tighten the arm to hold him closer. “How did the big bad wolf know about Snicker Doodles anyway?” 

After a few thoughtful moments Derek responded, “I had a family once too you know.”

Feeling like a complete jerk, Stiles turned and hugged the Alpha. “Thank you for this, you always seem to know what to do to make things better.” Stiles looked into the Alpha’s eyes. “I just wish I could make you feel better.”

The wolf buried his face into the boy’s neck, inhaling the warm scent he always associated with home. “You do Stiles, you do.”


End file.
